Plongée Vespérale
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Jane Lisbon un lac... A vous de faire l'équation ;) Jisbon, encore et toujours ! Faut bien s'occuper en attendant... 4 mois :'( Allons, ne déprimons pas et lisons !


****Hey tout le monde ! :D

Avant tout, je voudrai dire un petit mot à ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "**Sous le feu des caméras**"  
Je saiis que j'avais dit que la suite arriverait après mardi, mais le petit problème est que les avis sont arrivés à ex-eaquo ! Donc du coup, faut que j'attende qu'il y ait une nouvelle review... Parce-que si je tranche moi-même, ça n'aura servi à rien ! Et d'ailleurs, je sais pas du tout quoi choisir moi même alors :')  
Excusez-moi hein ! Bon, au pire, si il y n'y a rien de nouveau d'ici lundi, je vous poste la suite quand même. Tant pis. :)

* * *

Donc pour vous faire patienter, et aussi parce-que pour l'instant les fic Jisbon sont un peu en pause (je n'en ait pas vu de nouvelle ici depuis un moment ), et bien voilà un petit texte plutôt romantique, j'espère que vous aimerez ! En plus je n'ai pas moins de 4 autres idées de fics qui me trottent dans la tête ^^

Allez, enjoy !

**Plongée Vespérale**

On était en plein été. Le soleil se couchait tard, a environ 21h30 ces jours-ci. Et il était 21h09 précisément ce soir-là lorsque Lisbon prit la décision de retourner sur la scène de crime.  
Elle était seule dans son bureau. Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient tous les deux partis. Lisbon était presque certaine qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, mais comme la première fois, elle ne pouvait se résigner à les obliger à se séparer. Elle prit sa veste en cuir et sortit de son bureau.  
-Vous pouvez y aller, Cho. Je vois bien que vous êtes fatigué. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers et fit un bref signe de tête en se levant.  
-Bien. A demain, patron. Il prit ses affaires et s'éloigna. Le regard de Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, habituellement couché dans son vieux canapé. Il croisa son regard mais fit comme si ne rien était.  
-Vous comptez dormir ici ou bien quoi ? demanda Lisbon.  
-Vous rentrez chez vous ?  
-Non, je retourne sur la scène de crime.  
-Vous faites trop d'heures, Lisbon. Il est presque nuit, vous ne trouverez rien.  
-Justement, je veux recréer l'ambiance du tueur la nuit du meurtre. Bon, à demain, dit-elle en se s'éloigna. Elle eut un mince sourire lorsqu'elle l'entendit trottiner derrière elle.  
-Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je ne vais pas vous accompagner ? demanda-t-il tandis que Lisbon appuyait sur le bouton d'ascenseur. Elle ne répondit pas. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'empêcher de venir.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le duo se retrouva devant un magnifique lac. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grande clairière déserte, de nombreux arbres l'entourant. Le lac était grand et la surface de l'eau brillait, reflétant les derniers rayons du soleil qui commençait à se coucher. La vue aurait été pleinement splendide si quelques traces de sang, un peu plus loin dans les arbres, n'avait pas taché le paysage.  
-Au moins, on pourra dire que la victime aura eu une dernière vision des plus belles, commenta Jane.  
-Mmh, approuva Lisbon qui contempla le spectacle quelques secondes. Puis sans perdre de temps, elle se dirigea vers les traces de sang.  
Jane, lui resta encore à observer la vue. Puis son regard s'orienta vers Lisbon. Puis le lac. Puis Lisbon. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Il venait de trouver de quoi rendre la soirée bien plus captivante.

Le début de son plan consistait à attirer Lisbon près du bord de l'eau. Facile. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira un bouton, le genre de bouton qui était vendu avec la veste, en cas de besoin. Ensuite, il retira son pardessus et son gilet, se retrouvant en chemise. Il déboutonnât les premiers boutons pour être plus à l'aise. Il posa le bouton supplémentaire par terre, marcha dessus pour la recouvrir un peu, puis se mit à genoux devant.  
-Lisbon ! Venez voir. Il y a quelque chose ici qui appartient peut-être au tueur. La jeune femme avança vers lui à grand pas et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle saisit le bouton, perplexe. Sans perdre de temps, Jane lui demanda :  
-Vous n'avez pas un peu chaud ? En plein été, avec une veste…  
Lisbon le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il trouva sa remarque légèrement suspecte mais c'était vrai qu'il faisait encore sacrément chaud pour l'heure. Elle vit que lui-même s'était débarrassé de l'inutile et trouva ça encore plus suspect. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, elle ressentit des bouffées de chaleur. Tant pis pour le risque, si faible soit-il. Elle retira sa veste, se retrouvant en t-shirt blanc à manches mi-longues. Ne voulant pas s'encombrer, elle posa la veste à même le sol. Jane l'imita et se releva. Lisbon fit de même, faisant rouler le bouton entre ses doigts, émettant diverses théories auxquelles Jane ne prêtait pas vraiment attention. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle se rapproche encore plus du bord. Ce qu'elle fit sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se retrouva dos au lac et Jane saisit l'occasion. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la poussa par les épaules. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vacilla en arrière, faisant des moulinets avec ses bras pour retrouver l'équilibre. Juste au dernier moment, Jane la rattrapa, une main derrière le dos. Ce n'était pas évident de la soutenir d'une seule main, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle puisse s'en sortir toute seule. Il arbora un grand sourire devant son expression furieuse.  
-Espèce de crétin, sortez-moi de là !  
-A une seule condition.  
-Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle. Elle se sentait sur le point de tomber et n'avait pas le temps de négocier. Il plongea son regard charmeur dans le sien et laissa quelques secondes de suspense.  
-Vous devez m'embrasser.  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama Lisbon en faisant de gros yeux. Vous êtes dingue ? Hors de question ! S'attendant à cette réponse, Jane fit très légèrement bouger sa main dans le dos de Lisbon, ce qui l'effraya.  
-Vous êtes sûre ? Lisbon hésita un instant. Mais décidément, elle préférait encore se jeter dans l'eau que d'accepter d'embrasser cet imbécile. Elle le regarda d'un air de défi.  
-Allez-y, lâchez-moi. Jane eut un petit sourire devant l'air butée de Lisbon. A toute vitesse pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'enfuir, il la ramena contre lui, l'entoura assez fort de ses deux bras et prit autant d'élan qu'il pouvait pour sauter loin dans les profondeurs du lac.

Il ne la lâcha pas lorsqu'ils furent enfoncés dans l'eau, ni quand émergèrent. Mais Lisbon se débattit comme un démon et Jane fut forcé de laisser sa proie s'éloigner après avoir reçu coups de pieds et de poings et quelques insultes bien senties au passage. Mais ça en valait totalement la peine. Même en colère comme elle l'était, il ne pouvait que l'admirer avec ses cheveux trempés et son t-shirt lui collant à la peau.  
-JE NE SUIS PAS PRETE D'OUBLIER CA ! cria-t-elle en essayant de regagner la rive. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Jane s'obstinait à la rattraper son bras ou sa taille à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait, malgré ses « lâchez-moi ! » incessants.  
-Oh, moi non plus, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le dévisagea.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Il eut soudainement peur qu'elle prenne mal le fait qu'il la regarde ainsi. Il la contourna pour se retrouver derrière elle.  
-Non mais regardez un peu ! Un lac magnifique qui ne peut que nous rafraîchir par cette chaleur infernale, un coucher de soleil… Mais regardez-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant les lueurs orangées et rosées dans le ciel. Elle leva son regard vers le ciel, un peu attendrie. Jane en profita pour se rapprocher, assez près pour que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres derrière le sien.  
-Et puis, il y a vous… et moi, chuchota-t-il. Le cœur de Lisbon fit d'énormes bonds dans sa poitrine. Elle rêvait ou Patrick Jane était bel et bien entrain de la draguer ? Elle déglutit difficilement.  
-C'était quoi, votre histoire que je vous embrasse, là ? Vous n'étiez quand même pas sérieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque tremblante.  
-Non. Si je voulais que l'on s'embrasse, je ne vous le demanderai pas directement. Ça serait un peu trop prétentieux de ma part. Il y a d'autres moyens bien plus subtils pour en arriver à là… Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase, il entoura à nouveau sa taille de ses bras, beaucoup plus délicatement. Elle ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps et Jane le sentit. Il sentait également que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, ce qui le rassura quelque peu car il était dans le même état. Lisbon avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation et se demandait si elle détestait ou adorait ça. Mais la raison primait encore et elle essaya vainement d'empêcher ça.  
-Jane, qu'est-ce que vous… On ne peut pas, murmura-t-elle.  
-Vous n'allez pas me sortir le règlement du CBI qui date des années 40 ? dit-il tout aussi doucement. Lisbon soupira.  
-Osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas bien, là. Dites-moi que vous avez envie de partir, et je vous laisserai, dit Jane. Bien évidemment, Lisbon n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller et elle savait que Jane le savait aussi. Mais elle se retrouva à devoir faire un de ses fameux choix entre le cœur et la raison. Un choix qu'elle avait longtemps redouté avec Jane. Théoriquement, ils ne devraient pas faire ça, ce n'était tout simplement pas admissible. Mais d'un autre côté… Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé séduisant. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas eut envie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés. Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas imaginée ce que ça ferait de l'_embrasser_…  
-Vous êtes en train de vous dire que Hightower va vous passer un savon si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite de l'eau ? Croyez-moi, si elle nous voyait comme ça, elle vous aurait déjà virée. Alors…  
Elle sentit le souffle de Jane contre son cou.  
-Autant que ça en vaille vraiment la peine… Elle ferma les yeux. Quel supplice. Dire qu'elle était venue ici pour inspecter une scène de crime… Mais soudainement, elle reprit ses esprits et se tourna vivement pour lui faire face. Elle le repoussa vivement avec ses deux mains pour se dégager.  
-Arrêtez, Jane ! Vous êtes con, c'est pas possible ! Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de tout ça. Et vous embrasser ? Elle se mit à pouffer de rire, un rire qui sonnait terriblement faux.  
-Vous êtes tellement arrogant, vous pensez qu'aucune femme ne peut vous résister. C'est ça, ouai ! s'exclama-t-elle tout regagnant peu à peu la rive. Il s'en était fallu de peu mais elle s'en était sortie. Jane la regardait avec un petit sourire déçu. Elle remonta sur la berge.  
-Je suis trempée, maintenant… Vous êtes vraiment trop chiant. Jane sortit de l'eau lui aussi.  
-Vous étiez sur le point de m'embrasser il y a même pas une minute, alors arrêtez votre comédie, Lisbon ! dit-il sur un ton léger. Elle cessa le séchage improvisé de ses cheveux et le regarda fixement.  
-Répétez ça une seule fois…  
-Vous croyez que je n'oserai pas ?  
-La ferme !  
-Je pourrai vous embrassez dès que j'en ai envie, regardez, je vais vous montrer la technique.  
Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau. Apeurée, Lisbon recula d'un pas.  
-Regardez, vos défenses s'affaiblissent dès que je m'approche, c'est un bon signe… Lisbon fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.  
-Vous êtes d'une connerie incomparable ! Il s'approcha d'elle de façon à se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement.  
-Et dès que je si j'arrive assez près pour voir mon reflet dans vos yeux vert d'une beauté vertigineuse…  
-C'est ridicule ! fit Lisbon en levant les yeux.  
-… ça veut dire que c'est presque dans la poche. Après, on passe aux choses sérieuses.  
Lisbon se remit à stresser mais n'en fit rien paraître. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais il allait encore dire qu'elle avait peur de craquer. Non, s'il essayait vraiment de l'embrasser, elle lui collerait une gifle. Ça lui apprendrait… D'un geste tendre, Jane ramena quelques mèches des cheveux de Lisbon derrière son oreille.  
-Vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous sortez d'un lac, souffla-t-il. La tension sous laquelle Lisbon était la fit presque tomber là mais elle n'en fit rien paraître, restant sérieuse et froide à l'extérieur.  
-C'est bien, Lisbon, votre masque est très convaincant.  
Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le descendit tout le long de son bras pour lui prendre le poignet.  
-Frissons et pouls irrégulier. On y est presque, hein ? demanda-t-il, toujours en murmurant.  
-Les frissons… c'est à cause du froid, mentit Lisbon. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, parce-que sa voix trahissait son manque total de crédibilité et de sûreté. Jane sourit d'un air navré.  
-Bien essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. Il approcha encore son visage et baissa les yeux. Il toucha la joue de Lisbon du bout des doigts, ce qui provoqua une décharge dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle n'oubliait pas son plan, mais semblait de plus en plus incapable de le réaliser. « Allez, t'es en train de te faire manipuler, là ! Tu lèves la main, tu peux le faire, merde ! » pensa-t-elle. Mais ses muscles ne voulaient pas lui répondre. Alors que les lèvres de Jane frôlaient très dangereusement les siennes, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, et recula légèrement la tête. Mais elle n'arriva même pas à parler. C'était trop envoûtant et malgré elle, elle savait qu'elle finirait par l'embrasser, bordel, c'était trop tentant, ces lèvres, là. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ?  
-C'est un peu trop tard, maintenant, chuchota Jane en constatant le recul de Lisbon.  
-Dernière étape… ajouta-t-il en passant une main derrière la nuque de sa supérieure. Il prit délicatement le poignet qu'elle inutilement avait levé en signe de défense. Puis ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa. Lisbon répondit à son baiser, elle en crevait d'envie et profita du moment présent. Mais elle ne s'acharna pas, pas la peine de faire savoir à Jane qu'elle était extrêmement heureuse de cette situation. Jane lui fit baisser sa main, la lâcha et posa la sienne sur la hanche de la jeune femme, un peu en-dessous de son t-shirt pour sentir sa peau toujours humide. Même de là, il sentait son cœur battre très vite. Après ce moment de pur bonheur, ils se détachèrent. Jane avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage, et pour ne pas voir ce sourire, Lisbon baissa la tête. Elle se sentit rougir comme jamais, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Son sens de la raison revenait aussi et elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait une grosse erreur. Sans plus attendre, et surtout pas les commentaires de Jane, elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle espérait tout simplement que ça ne s'était pas passé. Malheureusement, elle entendit les pas de Jane se précipiter vers elle.  
-Alors, c'était bien, hein ? Elle soupira avec agacement et se tourna vers lui.  
-Oui, c'était absolument génial et à vrai dire j'ai très envie de recommencer. Vous êtes content ?  
Jane écarquilla les yeux, le sourire figé de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'avait pas mal entendu ? Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle poursuivit.  
-Alors maintenant, vous fermez votre grand clapet et je n'ai pas intérêt à entendre parler de ça à nouveau sinon je vous jure que…  
-Les menaces à nouveau ? demanda Jane. Je croyais que vous saviez maintenant que rien ne me faisait peur.  
Lisbon, coupée dans son élan, prit deux secondes pour réfléchir.  
-D'accord… Si vous faites le moindre commentaire à propos de… ça, je vous jure que je ne vous laisserai plus jamais la moindre occasion d'essayer de recommencer, répondit-elle d'un ton calme.  
Jane en perdit ses mots. Ne venait-elle pas carrément de lui proposer de l'embrasser à nouveau ?  
-Et si je ne dis rien ?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
-Si vous ne dites rien, je pourrais peut-être accepter que nous ne soyons pas toujours en public…  
Elle fit un petit sourire en entra dans la voiture. Jane n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.  
-Vous m'étonnez de jours en jours, Lisbon.  
Elle démarra la voiture.  
-Taisez-vous, j'ai dit.  
-Lisbon…  
-Quoi encore ?  
-Vous n'avez rien trouvé pour l'enquête.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Vivement la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient seuls à seuls…


End file.
